


I See Fire

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Fifteen. Prompt roaring fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Blame all of this on Desolation of Smaug. Title rather blatantly stolen from I See Fire by Ed Sheeran.

Bilbo was slumped in his chair before the fireplace. He had a cup of tea cooling beside him and a midnight snack, but couldn't bring himself to reach for either of them. For one small child, Frodo could be completely exhausting. He'd fallen asleep only minutes earlier after fighting it for two hours which wasn't like the boy. Bilbo suspected it was nightmares, but Frodo wouldn't tell him. Just pitched an epic sized fit come bedtime and stayed awake long enough to get really cranky, driving them both crazy before he'd finally crash into sleep. Bilbo sighed, his eyes drooping. Really he just needed to get up and go to bed himself, but it was nice in front of the blazing fire. Warmth seeping into his tense muscles, the sight of the flames somewhat soothing...

 

The sound eclipsed everything.

When the dragon roared, it blocked out thought and touch. Bilbo could barely move, had to force himself to breath. Then the flames came. Flames and fear and running...then suddenly he was in Lake-town. The scent was unmistakable even after all this time. The dragon was roaring above, swooping down. The Lake was burning, bodies floating along the melting ice and all Bilbo could do was stand and watch and... It was their fault. All of it. They had done this. Killed these people as much as if they'd used their own hands and they couldn't stop it- then Thorin was there with his sword, shoving him down a hall, no- off a dock- no, Thorin was above him standing tall, sword arm drawn back for a blow, face fierce. Battle raged around them. Orcs and elves and dwarves and men. There was a rain of arrows on fire, flying through the sky. They pierced cloth and flesh. Flames roared over the water and Bilbo was stuck. He couldn't move, there was gold melted around his feet. All he could do was scream as Thorin fell, as Kili's body rolled down the hill towards him, landed across Fili who was staring with sightless eyes, sightless eyes that reflect flames roaring up behind Bilbo and he screamed louder because this wasn't right! This wasn't how it happened and-

"UNCLE!"

Bilbo jerked awake, choking on tears, sobbing for air. He lurched in his chair, head hanging over his knees, dizzy with disorientation. Frodo inched closer and crawled up into his lap, arms circling his neck tightly. Bilbo clung to him, trying to calm his sobs. His chest felt cut open, his skin raw. He knew it had only been a dream but it didn't help stop the emotions coursing through him, the fading adrenaline, the bone deep terror or deafening horror of the battlefield.

Slowly, Bilbo's sobs slowed. The tears ran, but soaked into Frodo's dark curls and the little boy did not let go. Not even when the tears stopped and Bilbo's breathing slowed, they stayed like that, clinging to each other until they slowly loosened into a more comfortable position. Frodo's face buried in Bilbo's neck, body slumped against his chest. Bilbo buried his face and closed his eyes against the images in his mind. He breathed in the sugar and child scent of Frodo's hair and savored the comforting warmth of his hugging arms then, not moving from his hold, Frodo spoke softly.

"I dream of them. My parents." He paused and swallowed, tears leaking against Bilbo's throat. "They're in the water, reaching for me. I try to help but they're pulling me under. I can't get them out and I'm drowning too..." His voice tightened and he choked a little, but didn't sob. He snuggled in a little more. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd be mad. The others called me a baby when it happened." 

Bilbo scowled and rocked a little, soothing them both. "It's not childish to have nightmares, Frodo." In fact Bilbo thought there were plenty more reasons to have them as an adult than as a child but didn't share the thought since he didn't want to worry the boy. "I have nightmares too. More often than I like to admit to myself." He said, without any hint of shame.

Frodo leaned back a little, not quite looking him in the face and played with the button on Bilbo's shirt. "What of?"

"Oh, lots of things." Bilbo said with a sigh. "I've done horrible things, Frodo. Seen horrible things." Frodo looked at him expectantly and Bilbo scrubbed a hand over his wet face. "This one was of fire. Great, roaring fires from Smaug."

"The dragon?" Frodo asked cheerfully and Bilbo found he couldn't ruin the child's enthusiasm for the story. After all, it hadn't all been bad and the good had been very very good. The horror of battle and death and betrayal, that could all wait until Frodo was older.

"Yes, the dragon." Bilbo said with a little smile. "Will you go to bed again if I tell you the story?"

Frodo looked thoughtful. "Will you stay with me?"

Bilbo nodded. "All night." 

"Then yes." Frodo grinned.

Bilbo nodded and urged him off his lap. "Then go fix the bed. I'll be there in a minute." Frodo's feet patterned down the hall, excited, and Bilbo let his smile fade as he stared into the flames in the fireplace. The fire had gotten too hot, the logs shifting wrong as he slept. Bilbo stood and put out the roaring flames out in the hearth, banking the coals for the morning and wished he could do the same for some memories.


End file.
